Le parfum de l'âme
by Corvus Spleendens
Summary: Et si on s'attardait davantage sur des moments de vie ou des traits de caractère pour mieux saisir qui sont les membres de la famille Malefoy ?
1. L'alchimie dans le sang

_En faisant un peu de tri dans mes dossiers j'ai retrouvé quelques scénettes que j'ai commencé il ya un moment déjà en me posant les questions suivantes : mais qui sont les Malefoy et comment ont-ils vécu ? Mes réflexions ont abouti sur l'écriture de petits textes indépendants, mais complémentaires, qui m'ont permis de dresser une sorte de « portrait impressionniste » de ce qu'aurait pu être cette famille atypique._

 _Le premier texte que je vous propose est un portrait de Drago. Il revient sur une partie de sa vie, selon angle particulier, mais prend place à la veille de la première rentrée à Poudlard de Scorpius. Je me suis basée sur les éléments laissé par J.K. Rowling (à qui tout appartient) à la fin de sa saga et je suis parti de l'idée que les Malefoy vivent tous ensembles, reclus depuis la fin de la guerre._

 _Je classe cette fanfiction en T par précaution, à cause de tous les sous-entendus que je me sais capable de laisser (volontairement ou non). J'espère qu'elle vous distraira autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire._

* * *

 **L'alchimie dans le sang**

Personne ne connaissait le passe-temps de Drago Malefoy. Personne ne savait qu'il aimait cuisiner ses propres plats, de ses propres mains, sans utiliser ne serait-ce qu'une once de magie. On lui avait appris que la cuisine n'était qu'une basse besogne, une tâche ingrate dont seulement les elfes de maison devaient s'acquitter. Seulement voilà, Drago ne mangeait pas seulement pour se nourrir, il mangeait aussi pour son plaisir et ça changeait tout. Un plat ne se devait pas d'être bon, il se devait d'être exceptionnel. Chaque bouchée devait éveiller les sens et mener à un tourbillon de sensations, une ivresse de délices. Cependant, de tels résultats ne pouvaient être que l'œuvre d'un virtuose c'est ce qui avait poussé Drago à composer lui-même ses plats et à faire de cette passion un art.

Son engouement pour les plaisirs du palais remontait à sa plus tendre enfance où, chaque jour, sa mère déposait devant lui une pâtisserie provenant d'un des plus grands établissements du monde sorcier. Cette simple mais néanmoins délicate attention était devenue sa source de bonheur quotidienne, elle lui permettait d'échapper aux tristes réalités du monde le temps de quelques bouchées. Avide de développer ses sens, il avait rapidement entrepris de se rendre aux cuisines une fois la nuit tombée afin de gouter aux divers ingrédients puis de débuter ses premières compositions, des sandwichs. Il avait commencé ainsi, en sublimant deux tranches de pain dorées avec un mélange d'ingrédients simples, dans le souci d'une harmonie parfaite.

Lors de son adolescence, Drago avait eu le loisir d'initier son palais aux saveurs d'ailleurs en se rendant dans de nombreux restaurants et des épiceries fines aux contenus exotiques. Il avait mémorisé chaque texture, chaque parfum et avait approfondi ses connaissances en s'accordant un tour du monde gastronomique après sa dernière année d'études. A ce moment là Drago en était déjà convaincu : la cuisine est un art, un art tout aussi subtil, mystérieux et délicat que celui des potions. Cet art s'était mué au fil des années en véritable art de vivre, conditionnant son rapport au monde. C'est certainement la proximité entre ces deux pratiques alchimiques qui avait éveillé son intérêt pour la confection de potions, intérêt qui n'avait fait que s'accroitre au fil des années.

Ainsi Drago Malefoy inventait aussi ses propres potions. Il les testait parfois en usant des procédés peu éthiques, mais ça personne n'en savait rien, ou du moins personne ne pouvait le prouver. Un jour il lui était venu l'idée saugrenue de mélanger les deux, de créer des mets aux propriétés atypiques et l'exercice lui avait tellement plu que ça en était presque devenu une habitude. Ce type de mélange demandait une maîtrise absolue des deux disciplines afin que les propriétés des potions ne soient pas mises à mal par les ingrédients des plats et que ces derniers ne perdent rien de leurs qualités gustatives. Le niveau de difficulté était tel chaque création poussait Drago à se dépasser et que chaque réussite pouvait être qualifié d'œuvre à part entière, voire de chef-d'œuvre.

Drago était particulièrement fier de son _somni-fondant aux trois chocofères_ , mélange d'une potion de sommeil complètement inoffensive et d'un parfait au chocolat revisité. Sa femme en raffolait. Qui aurait cru que l'amertume de la mandragore, et son arrière goût de rance, pouvaient être effacés grâce à un morceau provenant du chapeau de ce rarissime champignon qu'est le _metafungus mors_ et qu'en plus cela donnerait au chocolat noir un goût délicatement truffé ? Cette découverte lui fit l'effet d'une révélation et l'aida quelques temps plus tard à mieux supporter les crises de nerfs de sa femme enceinte, lui épargnant ainsi des heures de sommeil et l'accentuation de sa calvitie déjà naissante.

Astoria n'était pas la seule bénéficiaire de ses talents. Pour son père Drago avait inventé l' _euphorôti_ , un rôti de porc cuisiné façon Orloff, mais avec une sauce très spéciale, afin de prévenir ses tendances à la dépression. Dès qu'il voyait les premiers signes poindre chez son paternel : mélancolie, perte de cynisme, susceptibilité, désirs de vengeance mais aussi hausse de la consommation de digestifs chez sa mère, Drago servait ce met à Lucius et ça le remettait d'aplomb. Cette recette avait pour effet collatéral de fonctionner également sur l'état neurasthénique latent de sa mère et de l'éloigner de ses travers pendant quelques temps. C'est suite à cette constatation que Drago avait compris que la flamme entre ses parents ne s'était jamais éteinte et que son intensité avait une lourde incidence sur leur bien être quotidien. Pour vérifier ses déductions, il avait repensé pour sa mère la traditionnelle soupe miso japonaise, pour laquelle elle avait un fort penchant, afin de créer la _misophrodisiaque_. Servie dans les mêmes circonstances que l' _euphorôti_ et à la place de ce dernier, Drago avait noté que les résultats étaient identiques et servait donc ces plats en alternance. Tout un chacun sait que l'efficacité d'un traitement réside dans la régularité et la posologie.

Malgré ces succès, Drago avait tendance à culpabiliser pour une autre de ses recettes, les _décontract'cake_ , des petits calmants onctueux à la nougatine et à la crème de noisettes. Tout d'abord pensés pour réguler les humeurs de sa mère, il les avait finalement développés pour calmer l'hyperactivité de son fils. Après avoir mis la recette au point, il avait hésité plusieurs semaines avant d'en faire usage mais l'irruption de son fils dans le salon ce jour là l'avait fait changer d'avis. Si vous croyez impossible qu'un enfant de huit ans fasse irruption dans la pièce dans laquelle vous recevez un contrôleur du Ministère de la magie, nu, en brandissant un balais dont la paille est en feu en criant « brûlez-le, brûlez les infidèles ! », le tout à dos de poney et que le dit poney, affectueusement surnommé « Poppy », décide de surcroit de se soulager sur les chaussures de votre visiteur, c'est que vous ne connaissez pas Scorpius Malefoy. Depuis ce jour là, Drago n'hésitait plus à offrir ces douceurs à son fils quand il le jugeait utile.

Ainsi, Drago Malefoy droguait tous les membres de sa chère petite famille et ça ne l'empêchait aucunement de dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Après tout, n'avait-il pas de bonnes raisons ? Ne leurs apportait-il pas bien être et tranquillité tout en développant son art et en ravissant leurs estomacs ? Il avait bien entendu essayé chacune de ses recettes avant de les faire manger à son entourage, il ne prendrait jamais le risque qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Il le faisait sur lui-même hormis quand il avait de trop gros doutes. Être son propre cobaye lui permettait de savoir si le goût, les effets et le dosage étaient bons. En général c'était parfait. Tellement que, parfois, sa gourmandise le rattrapait et il craquait pour un met qu'il savait corrompu. Ces expériences entrainaient de temps à autres des états anormaux mais aucun des membres de sa famille ne lui avait jamais posé une seule question, à commencer par sa propre épouse, et il en était ravi.

C'est en se remémorant ces derniers souvenirs que Drago porta à ses lèvres la part de tarte aux pommes qu'il tenait en main et pour y mordre impunément dedans. Il ferma les yeux de contentement et poussa un soupir de plaisir quand il sentit le caramel naturel de la pomme se mélanger avec la crème custard pour faire ressortir le goût du fruit et des épices, le tout enveloppé dans la douceur d'une crème chantilly gourmande. Tous les ingrédients et toutes les textures se mêlaient parfaitement les unes aux autres, explosaient en bouche et continuaient de la ravir quand le tout coulait le long de sa gorge. La jouissance à l'état pur. Il caressa d'une main distraite les cheveux de sa femme qui dormait contre lui et sourit quand il vit un reste de chocolat au coin de sa bouche. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil et son regard tomba sur son fils qui était tranquillement entrain de feuilleter ses nouveaux livres sur le sol. Drago ferma à nouveau les yeux et apprécia le silence qui régnait dans la pièce : il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, si ce n'est celui des pages que tournaient son fils, et surtout il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de ses parents. Il soupira de contentement. Après le tumulte de la semaine et le parcours du combattant qu'il avait subi en amenant son fils au Chemin de Traverse pour préparer sa première rentrée à Poudlard, il avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Tout s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices. Son dimanche après-midi allait être parfait et surtout parfaitement calme. Merlin soit loué la nourriture.


	2. L'éloge de l'ombre

_Le second texte que je vous propose est un portrait d'Astoria. Il revient sur la relation qu'elle entretien avec son mari et sa belle famille, mais aussi sur les raisons qui l'ont poussée à aller à l'encontre de ce que pense le reste de la société sorcière._

 _Cette petite histoire se déroule à peu près au même moment que la précédente. Je me suis basée sur les éléments laissés par J.K. Rowling (à qui tout appartient) à la fin de sa saga._

 _Le titre est une référence à l'ouvrage du même nom de Tanizaki Jun'ichirô._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **L'éloge de l'ombre**

Tout le monde savait qu'Astoria Malefoy aimait profondément son mari et son fils. C'était une mère exemplaire, une épouse accomplie, ainsi qu'une femme irréprochable à bien des égards. Beaucoup se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à faire alliance avec une telle famille les Malefoy étaient tout sauf des gens bien et ça tout le monde le savait aussi. Ainsi, chacun y allait de sa petite histoire. La plus courante consistait à dire qu'Astoria était victime d'un quelconque sortilège occulte : elle n'avait pas pu épouser Drago Malefoy par choix, ça défiait selon eux toute logique. Pourtant, s'ils s'étaient réellement intéressés à elle, s'ils avaient cherché à la comprendre, à savoir qui elle est au fond d'elle-même et à remettre en question leur jugement, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu trouver une logique. Mais la réalité les intéressait-t-elle plus que les commérages ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Après tout, la fiction n'est-elle pas à la base du lien entre les êtres humains ?

Quand on croisait Astoria Malefoy on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était un être élégant et raffiné mais si on portait attention à ses gestes ou à l'intensité de son regard, il était assez aisé de comprendre qu'elle était avant tout une femme sensuelle et déterminée. Si rien ne pouvait la détourner de ses objectifs, c'est dans la manière qu'elle avait de les accomplir qu'Astoria éprouvait le mieux son plaisir. Elle maitrisait plusieurs moyens d'expression mais son domaine de prédilection restait le sexe. Elle aimait suggérer, enivrer et transporter, faire fantasmer et mener à l'obsession, si bien qu'au fil des ans l'érotisme était devenu une véritable passion.

Cette recherche permanente d'émerveillement des sens rendait l'imagination d'Astoria fertile et elle n'hésitait pas à tester la moindre de ses inventions sur son compagnon. A la fois objet de ses fantasmes et source de son inspiration Drago était son fétiche. Même lorsqu'elle était affairée à d'autres tâches, il suffisait qu'il passe devant elle pour que ses sens s'éveillent. Chaque situation, chaque mouvement ou chaque changement d'état de son époux suffisait à stimuler sa créativité et à réveiller sa passion. Loin de s'en plaindre, Drago cédait volontiers aux sollicitations licencieuses de son épouse. Astoria savait qu'il trouvait les plaisirs de la chair aussi jouissifs que ceux du palais et elle en jouait. Elle savait qu'un seul de ses regards suffisait à réveiller un brasier ardent au creux du ventre de son cher et tendre.

La ferveur qu'elle éprouvait pour son mari ne devait rien au hasard puisqu'il était à l'origine de ses ardeurs. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient unis avait été pour Astoria un moment exceptionnel, elle avait ressenti un plaisir et une excitation qu'elle n'avait jamais connus auparavant. Chacun des baisers et chacune des caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées l'avait faite vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ce jour-là, elle avait compris qu'elle voudrait recommencer encore et encore, qu'elle désirait l'apprendre pour le connaitre par cœur. La manière dont il la touchait, le contact de sa peau et ses mouvements l'avaient ouverte à des perspectives qu'elle n'avait encore jamais envisagées. Malgré son envie d'explorer les contrées charnelles qui s'ouvraient à elle, Astoria avait hésité à entreprendre ce voyage : son nouvel amant était loin de jouir d'une bonne réputation et beaucoup le considéraient comme une mauvaise fréquentation.

Malgré ces suspicions, Astoria n'avait eu de cesses de céder encore et toujours à la tentation et elle n'en avait jamais éprouvé la moindre déception. Le jeune héritier avait continué de la séduire sans jamais l'éconduire. Elle avait découvert un jeune homme vif et intelligent, doté d'une sensibilité particulière qu'il exprimait avec retenue et qui trouvait son apogée dans leurs échanges charnels. Lorsqu'ils s'unissaient plus rien d'autre n'existait, ni le reste du monde, ni les conventions, ni les inhibitions, ni la retenue. Avec lui, elle avait appris à lâcher totalement prise, à faire tomber les masques et à voir derrières les apparences. Lors de leurs ébats, elle avait aussi apprit à lire le langage du corps et à comprendre les pensées qui se cachaient derrière chaque mouvement, derrière chaque expression et à y répondre avec une dextérité et une virtuosité presque surréalistes. Désormais, elle était capable d'user de cette faculté dans n'importe quel contexte pour peu qu'elle connaisse un minimum son interlocuteur.

Grâce à ces facultés, Astoria avait appris que tout comme son mari, ses beaux parents avaient bien plus de qualités qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais aussi qu'ils méritaient une bonne partie de leur réputation. Terrifiants sous certains angles et profondément humains sous d'autres, Astoria les trouvait fascinants. Ce qui l'avait le plus frappée c'était leur grand sens de la famille et la bienveillance qu'il y avait entre ses membres malgré leurs croyances absolument horrifiantes.

Cependant, intégrer la famille Malefoy n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Bien que déconsidérés et à l'écart de la société, les Malefoy restaient des êtres fiers et sa bonne naissance n'avait pas suffit à prouver qu'elle était digne de leur famille. Astoria avait ainsi dû apprendre à les connaître et à gagner leur confiance. Avec Narcissa il avait simplement fallut du temps, mais avec son mari cela avait été une autre paire de manches. Tout d'abord, Lucius Malefoy lui faisait peur, ce qui n'était pas pour faciliter les choses. Ensuite, il y avait une multitude de raisons qui confortaient son d'inquiétude, comme l'atroce réputation qui le précédait : elle était bien plus horrifiante que celle de son fils et les gens ne tarissaient pas d'histoires macabres à ce sujet. De plus il était froid, distant et cynique, et ses répliques étaient aussi acérées que les serres d'un rapace. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était son regard tourmenté et l'aura particulièrement sombre qui l'entourait parfois qui l'avait impressionnée. Dans ces moments là, tout ce qui se dégageait de lui ne semblait être que ténèbres et destruction.

Avec l'aide de son mari puis de sa belle-mère, elle avait appris mettre sa peur de côté et avec le temps elle et Lucius avaient fini par baisser leurs gardes respectives. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient retrouvés seuls pour le dîner, Astoria avait eu le plaisir d'avoir un aperçu de l'homme derrière le masque. Leur longue discussion lui avait permis de se rendre compte que Lucius était davantage un homme au lourd passé, hanté par ses erreurs et sa souffrance que le monstre que beaucoup lui avaient décrit. Ce soir là, elle avait écouté ses regrets et apprit pour les sacrifices qu'il avait secrètement faits pour protéger sa famille du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait apprit pour sa proximité avec Severus et son chagrin d'avoir été sans le savoir celui l'avait précipité la mort. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Lucius Malefoy ne se pardonnerait jamais.

Ce soir là, Astoria avait longuement écouté son beau père, elle avait découvert un homme qui avait certes fait de mauvais choix, mais qui avait aussi cherché à en assumer toutes les conséquences afin de protéger les êtres qui lui sont chers. Homme plein de surprises et à la psychologie très complexe, Astoria ne parvenait pas à tout comprendre de Lucius, mais elle était certaine qu'il y avait encore nombreuses zones d'ombres et qu'elles cachaient des secrets plus terribles encore que ceux qu'il lui avait bien voulu lui révéler. Lorsque surprise par tout ceci elle avait demandé les raisons de telles confessions, Lucius lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'il était certain qu'elle pouvait le comprendre, qu'il voyait très bien qu'elle cachait elle aussi de nombreuses souffrances. Troublée, Astoria n'avait rien répondu, se contentant de détourner le regard et de serrer la mâchoire.

Bien que bouleversante pour la jeune femme, cette soirée avait marqué le début d'une entente avec son beau-père. Il l'avait enfin reconnue digne d'accéder à leur intimité et, plus que cela, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'avait comprise sans qu'elle n'ait eu à prononcer le moindre mot. Les années passées avec les Malefoy lui avaient appris à faire face au monde et à ses réalités, à s'accepter sous ses bons et ses mauvais jours et à faire enfin face à son passé pour mieux regarder vers l'avenir. Elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne serait désormais plus jamais seule. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle s'accommoderait aussi bien d'une famille aussi particulière, elle qui avait tant œuvré pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour afin d'être être acceptée de tous.

En regardant à côté d'elle, Astoria tomba sur le visage paisible de son époux. Elle se dit qu'elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'un serpent comme lui, qui pouvait être aussi perfide et amoral, ravisse son cœur, la sauve de ses démons et lui apprenne ce que c'était que d'aimer vraiment quelqu'un. Drago avait bouleversé sa vie et sa manière de voir le monde. Elle se savait piégée dans son étreinte et malgré tout elle souhaitait qu'il la resserre encore et toujours plus. Maintenant qu'elle avait comprit que l'ombre pouvait être aussi chaleureuse et accueillante que la lumière, elle n'avait aucune intention d'en sortir. Astoria passa sa main sous le drap et la fit glisser sur la peau nue de son époux, retraçant les courbes de ce corps qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle releva les yeux, tomba le regard fiévreux de Drago et sourit. Si tous ces biens pensants avaient cherché à comprendre la réalité, ils auraient eu des rumeurs bien plus croustillantes à s'échanger les jours de pluie.


	3. De l'ambre dans les veines

_Le troisième texte que je vous présente est un portrait de Narcissa. Il explicite son rôle au sein de son foyer, ainsi que les éléments qui la caractérisent, et revient brièvement sur l'origine de sa relation avec Lucius._

 _Cette petite histoire se déroule à la même période que les deux précédentes. Je me suis basée sur les éléments laissés par J.K. Rowling (à qui tout appartient) à la fin de sa saga._

 _J'ai une affection particulière pour ce titre qui, en plus de me rappeler "Le monde perdu", est le premier que j'ai trouvé._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **De l'ambre dans les veines**

Personne ne faisait jamais attention à Narcissa Malefoy. Personne ne la voyait autrement que comme une épouse, une mère ou encore une sœur de Mangemorts. Pour beaucoup Narcissa n'était qu'une belle femme, offerte en mariage par une famille peu scrupuleuse qui désirait conclure une alliance prestigieuse et dont le rôle se résumait à contenter un époux certainement infidèle, à profiter de son argent en menant une vie futile et égoïste. En somme, pour ces personnes-là, Narcissa n'était qu'un être insignifiant, sans envergure et sans personnalité, qui n'avait pour elle qu'un physique avantageux que la nature lui avait gracieusement offert.

Pourtant Narcissa était bien plus que cela. Confidente de tous et épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, elle occupait au sein de sa petite famille une place centrale, celle du pilier, souvent invisible mais pourtant fondamental. Elle remplissait parfaitement son rôle de matriarche et veillait au bien être de tous ainsi qu'à l'équilibre de sa maisonnée. Même quand on ne la voyait pas ou qu'on ne la remarquait qu'à peine, Narcissa était là, derrière chaque geste, chaque attention, chaque petit détail apparemment insignifiant mais qui, elle le savait, pouvait tout changer. Cœur du foyer, Narcissa avait une relation privilégiée avec chacun des occupants du manoir.

Elle était par exemple la seule personne à qui Lucius confiait ses doutes, ses faiblesses et mais aussi ses sentiments. Elle était la seule personne à connaître l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque de mépris et d'amertume. Toutefois Narcissa savait que Lucius ne lui révélait pas tout, qu'il lui cachait certains aspects de son passé ou encore de sa personnalité dont seul Severus avait connaissance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son époux fonctionnait ainsi mais elle avait finit par l'accepter en comprenant que Lucius y trouvait un équilibre. Avec le temps, elle avait davantage comprit le rôle que Severus tenait auprès de son époux et, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle se demandait comment Lucius parvenait à rester stable.

Concernant son fils, Narcissa avait toujours su que les ambitions de Lucius n'étaient pas pour lui. Grand épicurien, Drago aimait les plaisirs simples et avait toujours eu un intérêt plus grand pour l'étude que pour la politique. Studieux et créatif, il cherchait depuis toujours à comprendre le fonctionnement d'une multitude de choses afin de se les réapproprier et elle savait également que cela n'avait jamais cessé. Narcissa avait aussi une idée des passions de sa belle fille et il ne faisait aucun doute que Drago jouait un rôle majeur dans la régulation de ses humeurs. Mais par-dessus tout, la personne que Narcissa connaissait et comprenait le mieux était Scorpius.

Enfant agité et débordant d'énergie, son petit fils était aussi quelqu'un de bienveillant, d'attentionné et de sensible, beaucoup plus attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui qu'il ne pouvait le sembler. Lorsqu'il était petit, elle l'avait maintes fois consolé lorsque, isolé dans un des placards du second étage, il culpabilisait de ne pas être en mesure de comprendre les problèmes des membres de sa famille et de leur venir en aide. Dans ces moments-là Scorpius lui donnait l'impression de vouloir porter le poids du monde avec ses petits bras, comme s'il était lui-même responsable de tous les malheurs de la terre. Cependant Narcissa ne voulait pas que son petit fils gâche son enfance en devenant un adulte avant l'âge. Bien des générations de Sang-Pur avaient perdu leur innocence durant leur enfance et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive à son petit fils, elle souhaitait le préserver comme elle aurait aimé préserver Drago. Elle lui avait alors fait promettre d'avoir des occupations de son âge en lui expliquant que c'était le meilleur moyen de contribuer à leur bonheur. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à une telle interprétation de la part de son petit fils. Scorpius était de loin le plus imprévisible d'entre eux.

Ainsi, Narcissa s'occupait de gérer les relations et de maintenir le dialogue entre ses proches, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée compte tenu du caractère de chacun d'eux. Comprendre, anticiper, trouver des solutions et préserver l'harmonie lui prenait un temps considérable et lui procurait énormément de stress. Ne pouvant à son tour le rejeter sur l'un d'eux au risque de mettre à mal l'équilibre quelle mettait elle-même en place, Narcissa avait trouvé une façon bien à elle de le gérer. Avec les années c'était devenu son pêché mignon, une passion pour laquelle elle avait poussé ses connaissances au rang d'experte. Son amour pour les breuvages fermentés remontait à loin. Très loin. Adolescente déjà, c'était elle qui endiguait les tensions au sein de sa famille et particulièrement celles entre ses deux sœurs.

Narcissa était la petite dernière, celle à qui on cède tout mais que l'on n'écoute jamais, celle qui est trop jeune pour comprendre. Continuellement trop jeune pour comprendre. Malgré tout elle était déjà celle à qui on confiait les secrets, celle qui connaissait les élans de chacun et qui comprenait à quel point ils pouvaient être incompatibles les uns avec les autres. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait apprit à écouter et à ne rien dire. Elle n'a rien dit lorsqu'Andromeda lui a avoué qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un Sang-de-Bourbe et elle n'a rien dit lorsque Bellatrix lui a annoncé qu'elle avait rejoint les Mangemorts. Non, elle n'a rien dit. Mais elle a cherché une solution, quelque chose à faire pour éviter la catastrophe à venir et maintenir la paix entre ses deux sœurs, pour les garder toutes deux auprès d'elle. En vain.

Alors pour arrêter de penser et de ressentir toutes ces émotions contradictoires, Narcissa avait fait la connaissance de la bière-au-beurre, de l'hydromel, du vin, du whisky-pur-feu et tous leurs amis cognac, liqueurs, gin, vodka, tequila et autres sakés. L'alcool la détendait et lui permettait de garder la tête froide en endiguant sa nervosité. Mais lors de sa cinquième année tout avait basculé et elle avait dû apprendre à se contrôler. C'était une période sombre pour la jeune Narcissa : ses sœurs se déchiraient sans cesse, Bellatrix venait de quitter Poudlard et était plus que jamais engagée dans les pratiques interdites alors qu'Andromeda, en dernière année, avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec le né-Moldu. Leurs parents s'en étaient bien entendu mêlés et lui avaient interdit d'avoir le moindre contact avec Andromeda. On lui avait arraché une sœur tandis-que toutes les attentions étaient portées sur l'autre. Narcissa se sentait seule et inutile, complètement délaissée par sa famille et sans aucun ami véritable : elle s'était mise à sombrer sans que personne ne le remarque. Elle avait le désagréable sentiment d'avoir sacrifié sa vie à une fonction qu'on lui avait assignée contre sa volonté et que maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus d'utilité, elle était elle-même vouée à disparaitre. C'est alors qu'elle était au plus bas qu'un évènement inattendu avait changé le cours de sa vie.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle se croyait seule dans la salle commune avec sa bouteille de bourbon-explosif, une main avait enserré son poignet. En relevant les yeux, Narcissa était tombée sur le regard insondable de Lucius Malefoy, le préfet de Serpentard. Mais, alors qu'elle s'attendait à des remontrances, le jeune homme s'était calmement assis à côté d'elle et lui avait fait la conversation. Dans un premier temps Narcissa s'était demandé pourquoi une personne telle que Lucius lui portait tant d'attention. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement et qu'il ne perdait jamais son temps en babillages inutiles. Mais petit à petit elle s'était laissée aller. Elle se sentait tellement bien en sa présence qu'elle en avait oublié jusqu'à la raison de sa présence ici. Elle ne saurait expliquer ni comment ni pourquoi, mais quelque chose était né entre eux cette nuit-là et ils s'étaient promis de se retrouver encore et encore.

Sa relation avec Lucius l'avait aidé à remonter la pente et lui avait apporté beaucoup de bonheur. A sa sortie de Poudlard elle avait accepté sa demande en mariage malgré son enrôlement comme Mangemort. Elle était tombée profondément amoureuse de lui, son ange déchu aux pratiques macabres et elle était prête à tout pour rester auprès de lui. Narcissa savait ce qu'elle incarnait aux yeux de son époux et elle s'était jurée de faire tout son possible pour conserver cette image. De son côté Lucius prenait soin d'elle et l'avait aidée à contrôler ses pulsions. C'est ainsi que, privilégiant désormais la qualité à la quantité, Narcissa n'avait jamais plus connu l'ivresse et avait développé un palais que personne ne soupçonnait.

Lucius était sa lumière dans les ténèbres et même s'il l'avait entraînée dans des contrées plus obscures encore que celles qu'elle ne connaissait déjà, il restait pour elle une source sûre d'éclat et de chaleur. Narcissa était bien consciente que leur relation n'était pas des plus fastes et qu'une autre femme se serait certainement sentie prise au piège entre les bras d'un tel homme, mais elle n'aurait pu continuer de vivre sans la sensation que lui procurait le regard si particulier qu'il posait continuellement sur elle. Elle était devenue celle qui gérait le quotidien d'un homme damné et qui servait de garde-fou à toutes les âmes torturées de son foyer. Une femme bien plus forte et valeureuse qu'aucun n'osait l'imaginer. Et sans l'alcool, Narcissa n'aurait jamais pu être cette femme.


	4. Confessions d'un masque

_Ce quatrième texte, que j'ai mis un temps fou à sortir je l'avoue, est un portait de Lucius. J'ai tenté de faire ressortir les éléments les plus caractéristiques de sa vie et de sa personnalité, tels que je les imagine._

 _Il s'agit d'une rétrospective qu'on peut considérer contemporaine aux trois chapitres précédents. Ce texte est un clin d'œil au célèbre roman de Mishima Yukio du même nom._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Confessions d'un masque**

Tout le monde savait que Lucius Malefoy avait une facilité déconcertante pour le mensonge et la dissimulation, mais beaucoup étaient en deçà de la vérité. En effet, depuis son plus jeune âge, Lucius avait apprit à cacher ses émotions, à montrer une image des plus lisses et à faire honneur à son nom. Il avait apprit à mettre de côté ses désirs pour servir ceux de sa famille qui, de son côté, lui avait donné le bagage pour arriver à ces fins, et uniquement à ces fins-là.

Son père, Abraxas, était un Malefoy bien comme il faut. Grand, blond, aux yeux gris, il était bien élevé et parlait avec éloquence. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un digne héritier. Considérant que son rôle s'arrêtait là, il avait laissé le reste de l'éducation de son fils à son épouse Phyllis. Abraxas s'était marié sur le tard. Il avait consacré ses jeunes années à nouer et à entretenir des relations pour étendre sa domination auprès de plusieurs membres éminents de la société sorcière. Ce n'est qu'au début de la quarantaine qu'il avait décidé d'épouser la jeune cousine d'un de ses meilleurs collaborateurs, issu lui aussi d'une prestigieuse famille de sang-pur, afin de sceller une alliance et de faire un héritier.

Au moment de leur union, Abraxas et Phyllis ne se connaissaient que très peu, ce qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup changé avec les années. Très jeune déjà, Lucius avait remarqué que ses parents ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, ce qu'il mettait sur le compte des voyages d'affaires de son père. Au fil du temps il avait vu les absences d'Abraxas se multiplier et certains de ses voyages portaient désormais les noms de Margaret, Katelyn, ou il ne savait encore quel autre prénom. Pendant que son père prenait du bon temps, sa mère restait au manoir et semblait décrépir au fil du temps. Elle passait la plupart de ses journées allongée sur le divan du salon en tenue de nuit et racontait à son fils à quel point Abraxas la rendait malheureuse.

Ainsi, plus le temps passait et plus Lucius s'éloignait de son père pour se rapprocher de sa mère et de ses secrets. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui avait apprit tout ce qu'elle savait en terme de magie noire, avant même qu'il n'entre à Poudlard. Au début, Lucius avait été heureux de partager ces moments avec elle, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait y trouver un certain réconfort, mais plus le temps passait et plus il sentait un mal grandir en lui. La solitude et la dépression latente de Lucius avaient continué jusqu'au jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard. Alors qu'il avait éprouvé beaucoup de remords à laisser sa mère, son moral s'était largement amélioré depuis. Mais l'été suivant, l'enfer avait à nouveau recommencé et déterminée, sa mère avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'empêcher de repartir. Par chance, son père s'était interposé et avait contacté Sainte Mangouste pour offrir les services d'un psychomage à sa femme. Lucius en avait éprouvé une grande reconnaissance.

Après cet incident, Lucius évitait se mère. Penser à elle ne lui renvoyait désormais que de la tristesse et de l'effroi. Phyllis, qui ne supportait pas les longues périodes d'absence de son fils, faisait tout son possible pour que leurs activités reprennent à chaque période de vacances. Les congés du jeune Malefoy étaient ainsi devenus une véritable torture. Il n'aurait su dire ni pourquoi ni comment, mais il se sentait pris au piège dès qu'il la voyait, comme s'il se retrouvait entre les pattes d'une araignée. A Poudlard, Lucius s'occupait comme il le pouvait et surtout comme il le voulait tout lui était possible et il arrivait toujours à ses fins. Avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte que cette aptitude à tisser des toiles ne venait pas des enseignements de son père et qu'il agissait sans même réfléchir. Comprendre la nature de sa mère et son impact sur lui avait été aussi traumatisant que libérateur pour Lucius il s'amusait néanmoins à jouer de ses aptitudes pour accroitre le nombre de ses relations.

Malgré tout, la cour qu'il était arrivé à se constituer ne lui suffisait pas, il se sentait seul et avait l'impression de n'être entouré que de bêtes stupides ou indignes du moindre intérêt. Tout semblait morne, terne et lugubre dans sa vie, sauf quand il croisait les yeux troublants de Narcissa Black. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, depuis leur première rencontre, et il n'avait jamais cessé de l'observer, comme fasciné. Elle était devenue une obsession, son obsession, et Lucius en était tombé amoureux. Il avait tout fait pour la connaitre et se rapprocher d'elle et, le jour où il avait enfin pu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avait été salvateur. Il s'était senti libre.

Pour Lucius, Narcissa représentait la femme parfaite, elle était de bonne naissance, éduquée, cultivée, partageait ses valeurs et comble de tout, il la trouvait superbe. Mais ce qu'il admirait par-dessus tout chez elle était sa capacité à aimer les gens ce qu'ils étaient, à commencer par lui. Jamais rien de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ou faire n'avait changé le regard qu'elle portait sur lui, et ce malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Lucius avait toujours été persuadé que sa bienveillance et sa dévotion feraient d'elle une mère et une épouse parfaite, malgré sa tendance à la boisson et son caractère capricieux. Après quatre décennies de mariage, il n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis.

Depuis leurs noces, Lucius et Narcissa incarnaient duo presque parfait de manipulateurs, ils jouaient tout en se jouant des autres. Leurs aptitudes se complétaient tellement bien qu'ils étaient parvenus à étendre l'influence de la famille bien au-delà de ce que n'importe quel Malefoy n'était parvenu à faire avant eux. Ensemble, rien ne leur semblait impossible. C'est confiant en eux que Lucius avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec lui. Alors que le Lord Noir avait été la seule personne à qui Lucius reconnaissait une puissance et un leadership supérieurs au sien, lui était à ses yeux la seule personne digne d'un véritable intérêt, avec son épouse.

Lucius n'avait connu Severus que trop tard à son goût : il était son cadet de six ans et ils n'avaient donc partagé qu'une année d'études commune à Poudlard. Quand le brun était arrivé, beaucoup s'étaient posé des questions sur ce petit être gringalet, grincheux et acariâtre, et certains avaient remis en question sa place à Serpentard en le voyant traîner une sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor. Même s'il n'en connaissait pas la raison, Lucius s'était de suite senti attiré par ce gamin qui semblait hors du commun. Mettant alors ses _a priori_ de côté sur ses fréquentations, il l'avait approché et n'en avait jamais été déçu. Dès sa première conversation, il avait été stupéfait par la maturité du jeune homme, par son assurance et surtout par son intelligence qu'il trouvait hors normes. Cette particularité n'était d'ailleurs pas restée secrète bien longtemps et elle avait value à Severus le respect du plus grand nombre des Serpentard malgré ses origines et sa bizarrerie. Avec le temps, Lucius avait développé beaucoup d'affection pour Severus, il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille à part entière, à tel point qu'il lui donna même une place dans la vie de son fils, Drago.

Aux yeux de Lucius, Drago était parfait. En même temps comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? C'était son fils, celui de Narcissa et le filleul de Severus. Sans le montrer, il s'était toujours beaucoup intéressé à son fils et il pouvait se vanter de bien le connaitre. Même s'il pouvait sembler froid et exigent à son égard, il n'avait jamais manqué la moindre étape dans la vie de son fils et il était extrêmement fier de lui et de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Lucius admirait la manière dont Drago s'était construit une vision du monde indépendante et son choix de suivre propre voie. D'ailleurs il trouvait qu'en ça Scorpius lui ressemblait beaucoup. Le seul moment où Lucius avait eu des doutes quand au choix de son fis fut quand Drago choisit d'épouser Astoria Greengrass. Bien qu'elle fût une sang-pur de haute naissance, il l'avait trouvée insipide et indigne de son fils. Hors, avec le temps, il avait apprit à la connaitre, à comprendre son combat intérieur et, même s'il trouvait scandaleux son refus d'apprendre l'idéologie des sang-pur à Scorpius, il la considérait désormais comme un membre de sa meute.

Au final, Lucius n'aimait pas beaucoup de monde, ce qui était même un euphémisme, mais quand il donnait son amour il le faisait de manière définitive. Pour ses proches, il était prêt à tout, sans la moindre limite, et il leur assurait un confort de vie dépassant ce que quiconque ne pouvait imaginer. Mais cet amour avait un coût. Une fois le lien créé, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Lucius était une personne particulièrement instable qui ne trouvait de stabilité que dans les relations intimes qu'il partageait, entraînant ainsi malgré lui ses proches dans les sentiers les plus sombres et inexplorés de son inconscient. Devenant dépendant de tous les membres de sa meute et les rendant tous interdépendant les uns des autres, personne ne comprenait réellement comment Lucius fonctionnait. Mais tous savaient qu'à chaque fois qu'il incluait quelqu'un dans son petit monde, il refondait tout cet équilibre pour l'intégrer et ce nouvel équilibre se devait de fonctionner. Dans le cas contraire, ou si ce membre venait à le trahir, l'équilibre serait rompu et personne ne savait qu'elles en seraient les conséquences, mais tous étaient persuadés qu'elles seraient désastreuses.


	5. Des jeux et des hommes

_Voilà le cinquième et dernier texte de cette série de portraits. Il s'agit donc de celui de Scorpius._

 _Il s'agit d'une rétrospective qu'on peut considérer contemporaine aux chapitres précédents. Le titre fait référence à l'ouvrage "Les jeux et les hommes" de Roger Caillois. Pour le reste, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 **Des jeux et des hommes**

Scorpius Malefoy était depuis toujours un enfant dynamique et enjoué. Depuis qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il n'anime le grand et austère manoir de la famille Malefoy. Espiègle, fantasque et débordant d'énergie, il rivalisait chaque jour d'ingéniosité et de créativité pour remettre un peu de couleur sur les murs de la demeure familiale. Parfois au sens propre du terme. Ce comportement apportait autant de joies que de tracas aux autres membres de sa famille qui ne parvenaient pas toujours à faire face aux débordements du dernier né.

À première vue, Scorpius Malefoy avait tout d'un Malefoy : les cheveux blonds platine presque blancs, les yeux gris sombre, le port de tête aristocratique et l'air suffisant. Il était le portrait type de l'héritier Malefoy. Il avait également reçu la meilleure éducation qui soit et, tout comme son père et son grand-père avant lui, il avait très tôt montré des prédispositions pour la magie. Cependant, contrairement à son père et son grand-père avant lui, il n'avait reçu aucune d'éducation en matière de magie noire les membres de sa famille et en particulier sa mère s'y étant refusés. À la place, ils avaient préféré l'aider à développer son potentiel tout en lui permettant de canaliser son trop plein d'énergie. C'est ainsi que pour l'âge de ses cinq ans, Scorpius avait eu un poney de la part de son grand père, un violon de la part de sa grand-mère, un nécessaire à dessin de la part de sa mère et une multitude de carnets, de plumes et d'encres de la part de son père. Bien que ce soit le poney qui ait dans l'immédiat remporté le plus de succès, à terme chacun de ces cadeaux avaient été testés et adoptés par le jeune garçon. Leur pratique était même devenue constitutive de l'identité de Scorpius. Le fait que chacun de ses ainés ait pris le temps de lui en enseigner les rudiments y était certainement pour quelque chose cela lui avait aussi permis de tisser un lien privilégié avec chacun d'entre eux, et ça, c'était inestimable pour Scorpius.

Ces moments avaient également permis à Scorpius de combler l'absence de relations et de jeux avec des enfants de son âge. En effet, sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient grandies dans une fratrie et son père ainsi que son grand-père avaient au moins eu les enfants des relations de leurs pères comme compagnons de jeu lors des soirées mondaines. Scorpius, lui, n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la famille Malefoy vivait recluse dans son Manoir du sud du Wiltshire. Bien que la demeure était somptueuse et que sa famille ne manquait pas de richesses, les contacts avec l'extérieur étaient on ne peut plus restreints depuis des années. Bien souvent, les sorties se résumaient à rendre visite aux parents de sa mère qui, mécontents de l'alliance déshonorante qu'avait conclue leur fille, n'était pas des plus chaleureux et accueillants.

Ainsi, Scorpius avait toujours vécu isolé du reste du monde et la vision qu'il se faisait de ce dernier était réduite à celle qui était dépeinte dans les livres qu'il avait lu, à ce qu'il avait entendu des membres de sa famille et à ce qu'il avait directement expérimenté les rares fois où il avait mit le nez dehors : les regards de haine et de mépris venant d'individus qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'est pour ces raisons que la vision qu'il avait du monde extérieur se résumait à des images, des récits et le rejet que subissaient tous les membres de sa famille, lui-même compris.

Scorpius avait profondément été marqué par sa première sortie alors qu'il n'avait pas plus de quatre ans. Ce jour-là, sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient décidé de se rendre à Londres pour il ne savait plus quelle raison et il avait insisté pour les accompagner. À cette époque, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que le manoir Malefoy et la demeure des Greengrass. Enthousiaste, il n'avait pensé qu'à cela les jours précédant cette excursion au point d'en avoir des difficultés à 'endormir. Le jour J, il s'était levé aux aurores pour être certain d'être prêt au moment du départ. Pourtant, sa joie fut de courte durée. Alors qu'arrivés à Londres il s'émerveillait de tous ces bâtiments et de toute cette agitation, il avait rapidement remarqué que sa mère et sa grand-mère ne se comportaient pas comme à l'accoutumée : elles étaient beaucoup plus froides et silencieuses.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'en regardant autour de lui, Scorpius s'était aperçu que les personnes présentes semblaient les éviter et qu'elles leur lançaient des coups d'œil méprisants. Les commerçants auxquels s'étaient adressées les deux femmes, avaient eu le même genre de comportement et l'un d'eux avait même refusé de les servir. Ces attitudes avaient laissées le jeune Scorpius perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et il avait beau chercher il ne trouvait aucune explication. En fin de journée, alors que sa mère et sa grand-mère réglaient un achat dans une des boutiques, Scorpius s'était éclipsé sur le devant du magasin pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Alors qu'il s'était perdu dans la contemplation des pas empressés des passants tout en grignotant ses sucreries tout justes achetées chez Honey Duke, il avait soudain senti un regard insistant. En se retournant, il avait vu un garçon de son âge environ qui contemplait son paquet de bonbons avec envie. Il avait alors tendu son paquet vers lui en souriant et ce dernier s'était approché l'air ravi. Mais, avant même de pouvoir saisir une friandise, il avait été soulevé par deux bras robustes. Puis il y avait eu des cris.

Scorpius ne se souvenait plus de la scène en détail mais il se rappelait que sa mère et sa grand-mère étaient immédiatement sorties de la boutique, qu'une dispute avait éclatée et que les passants avaient pris le parti des parents du petit garçon. Il se souvenait aussi que sa grand-mère avait été insultée et qui sa mère avait été appelée « traitresse ». Même si à l'époque il ne savait pas ce que ces mots signifiaient, il avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas très aimables. Et lui, de son côté, avait été qualifié de « monstre ». Le mot résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Monstre. Monstre. Il avait hanté ses pensées pendant de longues années.

Ce jour là, Scorpius avait eu le sentiment que malgré la beauté et la chaleur qui semblait l'habiter, le monde était en réalité hostile et cruel. Il avait alors décidé que désormais, seule sa famille compterait. Et c'est ainsi que, en y regardant de plus près, Scorpius avait remarqué que son grand-père avait tendance à s'isoler, sa grand-mère à boire et ses parents à s'enfermer dans leurs activités, quelque soit l'endroit où ils les pratiquaient. Mais jamais tous en même temps. En grandissant, Scorpius avait compris deux choses : qu'il avait une famille particulièrement soudée et que les adultes avec qui il vivait allaient beaucoup moins bien qu'ils ne semblaient vouloir le faire croire. Ainsi, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait, Scorpius s'était donné pour mission de leur faire oublier leurs tracas quitte à y mettre beaucoup du sien.

Dès cette résolution prise, il s'était attelé à la confection de plans plus loufoques les uns que les autres pour animer le manoir et distraire ses aînés. Et cela avait fonctionné. Peu à peu l'attention des membres de sa famille s'était focalisée sur ses nombreuses frasques les éloignant ainsi de leurs tourments. Avec le temps, et heureux de pouvoir apporter de la joie de vivre aux êtres qu'il chérissait, il avait apprit à composer avec n'importe quoi et à jouer avec tout ce qui constituait de près ou de loin son environnement : quelque soit les objets ou le temps dont il disposait, il trouvait toujours le moyen de faire quelque chose. Tout ceci faisait donc de Scorpius Malefoy un garçon enthousiaste, affectueux, ingénieux et imprévisible qui prenait, à sa manière, autant soin des membres de sa famille que ces derniers prenaient soin de lui.

Mais sous cette vivacité à toute épreuve et ce fort tempérament se cachait aussi une grande sensibilité. Expression de son empathie mais aussi de sa solitude avec laquelle il avait aussi dû apprendre à composer, cette sensibilité ne trouvait pleinement sa réalisation que dans les activités solitaires et intimes qu'il avait développées au fil des années. Avec des rênes, un archet, un crayon ou une plume à la main, le garçon turbulent se transformait en un être silencieux qui agissait comme détaché du réel pendant plusieurs heures ou plusieurs jours, créant ainsi son propre monde. Un monde que lui seul connaissait, son jardin secret, à la fois exutoire et catharsis.

C'est dans cette tension entre un univers intérieur sensible, régit par ses propres règles, et un comportement d'une extraversion peu commune, donnant aux autres de sa personne plus qu'il n'en faut pour exister, que s'était construit Scorpius Malefoy : un enfant qui aurait pu être comme les autres mais qui avait hérité du passé sombre de sa famille, un enfant qui, reclus parmi des adultes en souffrance n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en être un. Un être enfermé qui avait pourtant trouvé le chemin de la liberté en apprenant à jouer.


End file.
